


A Fork In The Road

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Luke and Percy make different decisions.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	A Fork In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

“A-actually, I was thinking about staying year round. I, um, well you’re my only friend and I...I want to stay with you.” Percy wouldn’t look Luke in the eye. He stared down at his sneakers, which he kept shuffling around in nervousness. 

Percy’s words grew louder and shriller in Luke’s head until they were sirens. All Luke could hear was a screaming, high pitched wail. He needed to shut Percy up. He couldn’t handle all of the shy, heartfelt praise that Percy was heaping onto him. It would break Luke. It _was_ breaking him. Luke could only think of two ways to shut Percy up; hit him or kiss him.

Luke kissed Percy. He tasted the coke in the boy’s mouth and felt the surprised gasp. The siren screams quieted to a buzzing white noise in the back of Luke’s mind. He kissed Percy until even the white noise quieted into nothing. Then Luke pulled back. 

Percy’s eyes were wide as saucers. His pupils were dilated so much that Luke could barely see the ring of sea glass green irises. His face had the faintest hint of rose coloring his brown skin. Percy’s lips were parted and wet. 

“I’m glad you’re staying,” Luke said. His face was slowly turning red as he realized what he’d done. Now everything was going to be ten times harder. 

Percy looked away. He dug the toes of his sneakers into the sand. “Oh,” he said belatedly. 

Luke didn’t know where to go from here or what to do. He knew that he just messed up their plans in the worst way possible. How can he recover from this? He can’t. There was a line in the sand and Luke didn’t just toe it: he jumped right over it. Was kissing Percy better than hitting him? That was debatable. 

“I don’t know if I like boys,” Percy said, his tone turning sly. He looked at Luke. “Maybe you should kiss me again. So that I can decide.” 

Percy’s expression of open wanting was a punch in the gut. Luke was sure that Percy knew how he felt, that he knew he liked it when Luke kissed him. His expression and tone of voice said that clearly enough. Did Luke like kissing Percy, though? That was the question. And did it matter? Luke was supposed to be leaving. And he was supposed to kill Percy, not kiss him. 

Luke was unresponsive long enough for Percy to doubt himself. His expression fell and he looked embarrassed. But more than that, Percy looked heartbroken. 

_Just imagine the look on his face when you try to kill him,_ Luke thought. He couldn’t. It hurt too much. Luke was tired of suffering. He didn’t need to cause it too. 

Luke leaned down and kissed Percy for a second time. He cupped Percy’s cheek, felt the heat of his blush against his palm. 

Percy’s lips were soft and sweet. He pushed back eagerly against Luke, kissing him hard. Percy parted his lips, made an eager little whining noise. He shifted to be closer to Luke, both hands on the rock between them, knuckles brushing against the outside of Luke’s thigh. 

Luke was surprised…though he supposed he shouldn’t be. Annabeth would kiss him just as eagerly if he gave her half a chance. So would most of the others. He pulled back and was rewarded with the prettiest sight: 

Percy, leaning towards him with kiss swollen and parted lips, eyes still closed in bliss. Slowly those eyes opened. He offered Luke a shy smile. “Can I keep you?” Percy tried to say it nonchalantly but it came out like a prayer. 

Luke licked his lips. 

Percy’s eyes followed the motion before flicking back up to his. 

Luke needed to make a decision and he needed to make it fast. There had to be another way. A way that didn’t involve killing kids. Luke would find someone else to help him overthrow the gods. Someone besides Kronos. He kissed Percy again, a chaste little kiss. “Yes. You can keep me,” he said when they parted. 

The look on Percy’s face was worth the decision. Luke took that expression of love and mentally tucked it away, to remember when things got hard later on. He would need to remember this moment and Percy’s love for him.


End file.
